1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure of a folding table, and more particularly, to a table surface and a foot support in a foldable condition, the table surface is foldable like a barrel and stored with the foot support.
2. Prior Art
The conventional foldable tables are mostly including a harden material surface with a pair of connecting foldable support. This design is inconvenient in outdoor carrying. The other kind of foldable table has no such disadvantage, it uses cloth as its table surface and chair back. However the strength of the cloth is not as strong as the harden surface. In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention which improves the previous shortcoming.